Hanging Gardens of Babylon
The Hanging Gardens of Babylon are a multi-leveled gardens in the jungle and marshland. They are the 3rd location in Wayward Wonders. They are based on the real Hanging Gardens of Babylon located in Mosul, Iraq. History The Myths The Hanging Gardens were built on the banks of the river Euphrates. The gardens were built by King Nebuchadnezzar II in 600 B.C., to please his homesick wife Amyitis, who hailed from Media, a northwestern region of Iran. Amyitis missed her homeland with its lush, green, forested mountains, so Nebuchadnezzar II built the gardens. They would haul at least 8,200 gallons of water from the river per day using a complex hydraulic system consisting of a chain water pump with hydraulic screws and Archimedan screw pumps (a bronze water-raising screw pump), as well as advanced sluice gates, waterwheels and cisterns. The Gardens were believed to be 400x320 feet long and wide, and 400 feet tall at the highest, with walls standing up to 80 feet high. There were 4 floors, and each floor consisted of a split-level terrace of 120 m². * The first floor terrace - which would have been 8 meters high - was made up of the main big trees - plane trees, tamarisk, date palms, pines, and cedars. * The second floor terrace - which would have been 13 meters high - was made up of cypresses and the fruit trees - almonds, olives, pomegranates, plums, pears, quinces, figs, and grapevines. * The third and fourth floor terraces were higher than the last 2, and consisted of anemone flowers, tulips, lilies, irises, and roses, which was the favorite flower of Amyitis. The gardens themselves were composed of mud brick waterproofed with lead, and all 4 terraces were connected by a massive marble staircase. Nebuchadnezzar had imported foreign plants from Mesopotamia and Media. The gardens remained long after Nebuchadnezzar's reign ended in 562 B.C., and the gardens were finally destroyed in the 2nd Century B.C., when an earthquake struck Babylon. The Facts Recent and prolonged evidence proves that the Hanging Gardens of Babylon weren't in Babylon at all: They were actually in the Assyrian capital of Nineveh - present day Mosul, Iraq - and the gardens were actually at the palace gardens of the Royal Palace of Sennacherib - also known as The Southwestern Palace of Nineveh - on Kuyunjik Hill. Sennacherib was the Assyrian king who had also built the city of Nineveh. Some of the evidence includes an extensive aqueduct system which carried water from the mountains and the river; the size of the aqueduct system is large enough to have supported where the gardens would be standing today. These gardens were built in 700 B.C. by Sennacherib himself. The size of these gardens is the same as the ones depicted in Babylon. Nineveh was Babylon's rival for a long time. When Assyria conquered Babylon in 689 B.C., the people called Assyria "The New Babylon", and Sennacherib named the gates of Ninevah after Babylon's entrance, which would explain why people confuse the gardens to be in Babylon, when they are actually in Nineveh. In the game Physical Description In the game, the gardens are 71 blocks (71 meters/213 feet) high, and 180x149 blocks in diameter. * The ground level is 63.00000. They are composed of sandstone and lapis lazuli. There are 3 levels (not counting the ground floor) of the Gardens: * The first one is Goal Your goal in the Gardens is to navigate The 12 Trials of Babylon, slay the adversary (Minos) guarding the monument block, retrieve the block, and return it to the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus. Sights Reservoir The ground floor houses a reservoir of water. The frame of the reservoir is 122x87 blocks in diameter, and the reservoir itself is 4 blocks (4 meters/12 feet) in depth. The bottom of the reservoir is mostly sandstone lit by glowstone with lapis trim. There are also lapis columns with chests on top. The contents inside the chests include: * Potion of Invincibility, with Resistance IV (0:30), Fire Resistance (0:30), Health Boost III (0:30), and +12 Max Health. * 2 Potions of Diversion, with Speed IV (1:30), Regeneration IV (1:30), Weakness (1:30), -2 Attack Damage and +80% Speed. * 3 Hydroxide, with Instant Damage II (0:02), Blindness (0:05), and Mining Fatigue (0:30). Use it with caution! * 3 Potions of Light Feet, with Speed III (2:00), Jump Boost (2:00), and +60% Speed. * Juggernaut Potion, with Strength (0:50), Regeneration (0:50), Health Boost (0:50), Speed (0:50), Nausea (0:20), +8 Max Health, +130% Attack Damage, and 40% Speed. * Ninja Potion, with Speed II (2:00), Haste II (2:00), Jump Boost (2:00), Invisibility III (2:00), Night Vision (2:00), Health Boost (2:00), Resistance (0:30), Nausea (0:03), +4 Max Health, and +40% Speed. * and 2 Notch Apples. Trials Rooms These are where the 12 trials of Babylon take place. In each room, the trials are presented by Mondy, the creator of the map. You have to solve all 12 trials in order to move on to the next room. Throne Room Residents * Minos * Babylonian Goons Trivia This is the only monument that people have debated whether or not it actually exists. Gallery Category:Wayward Wonders Locations Category:Iraq